彼は1 才であるか。?
by Inukagobsession4eva
Summary: この物語はinuyasha 及びkagome についてある。MirXSan 、KikXNo 、KogXaya 。R&R! fanfic 私の2 。強姦、性の原料のための評価されるM 。楽しみなさい!


**Is he the 1? **

**Chapter 1: First time we met!**

**これは****Inuyasha****およびカゴメ・ラブストーリーに関係しています****これは私の****2****番めの話です****それは、****japanese****の中にすべてあります。よく、最初の****1****つは****english****にありました。私は、あなたはこの物語が好きであることを望みます****この物語は親を持っていません。しかし、それは教師を持っています**

Inuyasha:17 

**カゴメ****:16 **

**サンゴ語****:16 **

Miroku:17 

**「****BEEP****」****A****、長く漆黒の頭髪のある少女は****7****で起きました****:30 ****です。彼女はダーク・チョコレート目を持っていました。カゴメは****1****人で生活します。****彼女の名前は****kagome ****だった。彼女は目覚めた。彼女によっては****"****オハイオ州の学校の****whoo ****の新しい日神****" ****が呷いた。彼女は実際に学校を好まない。彼女は学校のかわいい男の子しか好まない。彼女はプレーヤーだった。****彼女の学校は****Haru No ****の****riku ****の高等学校と呼ばれた。彼女は****16 ****才だった。彼女はホテルに東京に住んでいた。東京では、****Hachiko ****。彼女は****Shibuya ****の場所と呼ばれた駅の近くに住んでいた。**

**彼女は服を得た。彼女は身に着けていた青い****短いスカートの短い****スカートである、および白、赤いリボンが付いている緑のブラウスを持っていた学校ユニフォーム。彼女は準備ができている行き、ドアを立ち去る。****2 ****床にあった彼女のアパートは****# 247 ****だった。****彼女はエレベーターに行った。彼女は学校に歩く。それは約****6 ****分の歩行だった。彼女はについてこれはどのような学校であるか歩き、考える。長い銀製の髪及び金目を持つ人は****"****ちょっと行っているか。****" ****可愛い人を言った、****Kagome ****は答えなかった。****彼女は実質プレーヤー、彼女ちょうど崇拝するそれらをでない****。****"****言う人のたくわえは私と可愛い人に、ちょうど来る****" ****来る。****Kagome ****は腹を立てていた****! Kagome ****は最終的に****"****性交****!" ****だった何かを言った人によって言われる****"****あなたが私と性交したいと思うオハイオ州か。私達がか。****"****なぜどこかに行かないか****Nah ****いいえ、結構です。、しかしあなたの熱いひよこ従って****Kagome ****はすべてを赤い回し、****"****前述考える粗悪品あるか。私は性交を不敬な言葉の方法で言った。ちょうど放っておきなさい私を****!" "Yeesh ****罰金、あなたがすることを得たすべて赤ん坊****" ****に尋ねるべきである言った男の子****"****ちょっと****Inuyasha ****を****!" ****言った黒髪および焦茶の目****"****ちょっと****Miroku ****が付いている背部で小さいポニーテールを搭載する人を****!" ****ひよこはか。****"****であるかだれ答えられた****Inuyasha." ****そう前述の****Miroku. "****彼女は申し分なくしかしないであるひよこ良い****1 ****才。****" ****前述の****Inuyasha ****。**

**"****こんにちは、そこに。****" ****前述の****Miroku ****。****Kagome ****は回った****"****こんにちはか。****" ****前述の****Kagome ****。****"****だれであるか。****" ****健康な****Kagome. ****に****"****私をあるあなたのチャーミングな王子が頼みなさい。****Miroku ****を挙げる。いかにあなたについてか。****" ****右の答えられた****Miroku. "****。ものは何でも。私の名前はである****Kagome ****。****" ****なんと素晴らしい名前か、前述の****kagome. "Kagome ****、ハァッ****! Riku ****の高等学校ない****Haru ****に行っているか。****" Miroku ****を頼みなさい。**

**"****か。****" ****いかに知ったかはい****Uh ****混乱の頼まれた****Kagome "****よく、私はあなたの女の子のユニフォームを身に着けていること。****" ****ことを見ることができるなんと****perv ****彼がであるか前述の****Miroku. "****彼女をからの点検する****Hmph ****。私達がよりよく得る****Miroku ****行く。****" ****急速はか。****"****である何私の親愛なる友人が、前述の****inuyasha." ****私の私公正な前述の****Miroku. ****は****"****急がせる****wouldya ****をか。****" ****前述の****Inuyasha ****。****. "****あなたが私達と歩かせたいと思う****I ****の****wanna Kagome ****良く、知りなさいあなたについての詳細を。****" ****ない。****"****かなぜ明るい****perv ****の微笑の前述の****Miroku" ****本当に古い前述の****Kagome. ****は****"****そういかにであるか。頼めば私に****im 17 ****を。****" ****前述の****Miroku. "1 ****年のより若い健康な****im ****。****Im 16 ****は。****" ****前述の****Kagome ****。****Inuyasha POV: JACKPOT! ****彼女はより若く、よりきれいそして学校の女の子である。****kikyo ****の****aka ****の****Kinkyo ****のその****ho ****とは違って****はいそれはあなたのすべてに****fanfic ****、残念な****kikyo ****の****hater kikyo ****の****haters! ****である****非常に長いワタリガラスの髪の女の子は来****"****ちょっと、****pervert ****に沿って走るよりよく得る女の子のあなたの手を****!" ****女の子を****"****ちょっと、ちょっと****Sango ****言った。私は何もしていなかった。私は彼女に尋ねていた****-- (****断ち切****) Sango ****は当った頭部の彼に****"****日付または何かの彼女に尋ねている馬鹿はか。****" ****前述の****Sango. "****否、私はしていた彼女の質問を。****" ****彼の頭部をカバーしている間前述の****miroku ****。****. "****叫び声、残念な****hehehe ****。私を正しく知っている。私はあなたのガールフレンドである。私は他のきれいな女の子と。****"flirting ****ことを考えた前述の****sango "****よく、こんにちは****sango ****。彼が彼女と。****"flirt ya ****前述の****Inuyasha. "****ちょっと****Inuyasha ****。彼がか。した何を****私がか。****"****あなたにしようと思っている何をオハイオ州****Miroku ****の推測彼女の指の関節****"Uhh ****砕く前述の****Sango ****は許す私をか。****" ****を物の言えない表面との前述の****Miroku ****。****. "****よく、取りなさいホテルのまたは学校の後のこれを。****" ****前述の****Sango ****。****Kagome ****は****kagome ****、権利ゆっくり歩いていた****"****ちょっとか。****" ****叫ばれた****Sango ****。彼女は回した****"Yea ****、それである私。****" ****をこれのそれはについて常に残念な前述の****Kagome. "****起こる、知っている愛及びそれをか。****" ****前述の****Sango. "Yea. ****。****" ****は前述の****Kagome ****。**

**彼らはそう歩いて、あなたの話していた****"****新入生ここにか。****" Sango. "****新しい****Ya ****を頼みなさい。楽しみ及びアメリカがあることを私に韓国、ソウルにちょうど行った。****" ****前述の****Kagome. "****端正な****" ****は音****Miroku ****を言い、残念な****Sango. "****オハイオ州私を導入する可能にする、これは私の****bf Miroku ****の私の親友****Inuyasha ****であり、私はである****Sango ****。****" ****は前述の****Sango. "****私が見る。****" ****前述の****Kagome ****。****. "****私達は学校に着くことを過す****5 ****分を今急ぐことができる私達か。****" ****急速のあった時あなたの女の子に会う前述の****Inuyasha. "****、か。****" Sango ****の前述のくすくす笑う****"****否、地獄の否は。****" ****前述の****Inuyasha. "****そして何か。****" ****前述の****Sango. "****私が良く知らない。私はちょうど学校に行きたいと思う。****" ****前述の****Inuyasha. "****しかしあなたの常に遅い****!" ****前述の****Sango ****。**

**"****よく悪い状態、****I ****の公正な****wanna ****の急速に、頼むべきあまりがか。****" ****ことがある小犬の表面****それを、****Inuyasha ****である最も普及した、最も豊富で、ハンサムで、悪い男の子およびプレーヤー推測した****との前述の****Inuyasha ****。****"****かわいい****Aww ****そう****大丈夫です、私達は急ぐ****!" ****前述の****Sango. ****は****"****感謝、少なくとも誰か理解する。****" ****前述の****Inuyasha ****。****"****ちょっと****!" ****前述の****Miroku ****。**

**井戸はそれをいかに今のところ好むか私に告げる****読まれる****R&R ****の平均及び検討****私は多くを書くことができる****公正な検討私に言い、それをいかに好むか****そんなにありがとう**

**愛****- Kariiruree Rii Yukino**

**

* * *

This is just Tsubasa I'll leave it here for now!**

**Cheeks moistened by the rain  
Had the scent of tears  
A traveler  
Who has a kind gaze**

**A nostalgic music  
Quietly echoes  
Memories that I can't recall  
Wander**

**Dreams take off with little wings  
To the place where thought can't vanish  
Together  
We overcome the distant sea and sky**

**In the dark night  
It is illuminating me  
I want to see  
You  
Who has a kind gaze…**


End file.
